The present invention relates to a virtual machine system, and more particularly, to a user interface for a virtual machine system based on a server or a personal computer (PC).
A large scaled computer has a service processor (SVP) dedicated to maintenance operations for a system. The SVP is provided with a console display device for use by the user to input and output data. A conventional virtual machine system based on a large scaled computer is controlled by the user who defines virtual machines on a console display device associated with an SVP and specifies the proportion of the performance among the respective virtual machines, resources such as processing units for use by the virtual machines, and so on. An SVP-based user interface for a virtual machine system is described, for example, in JP-A-6-250858.